


What Sarah Knew

by Brightbear



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah observes the Doctor and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sarah Knew

Sometimes Sarah wondered why Harry was never really that upset that the Doctor hadn't managed to get them back to Earth yet. She enjoyed having the company of somebody who a little closer to her intellectual equal. On a good day, she could even see herself as far above the old-fashioned Harry Sullivan. She teased him mercilessly because he let her.

She had a half-formed idea that the various mishaps which led to them continuing their roundabout journey were not always accidental. She didn't mention it until she knew this incarnation of the Doctor better and the half-formed idea had become as solid as a lead weight. By then, Harry was gone.

It took a while to connect the two ideas – that Harry wasn't unhappy to stay a little longer and the Doctor was willing to delay their return just that little bit longer. The moment the two thoughts connected in her brain, she thought of Scotland. Or, more accurately, she thought of what happened when the Brigadier had sent out an SOS _from_ Scotland.

During the ten or so minutes it took the TARDIS to materialise, the Doctor had gone to the wardrobes to find some kind of appropriate dress. Harry had gone with him saying that someone had to veto the doctor's wardrobe. Sarah had pottered around finding herself not only some hot tea but chocolate in one of the TARDIS' numerous compartments. She contemplated inviting the two men to join her impromptu snack but she reasoned that there really wasn't enough to share. The Doctor was also so enthusiastic about jelly babies that she doubted he would be tempted. The fact that any food about the TARDIS was nominally the Doctor's property was largely irrelevant since half the time _he_ didn't know what was inside the TARDIS.

So, she settled down and was so absorbed that the TARDIS had been materialised for about five minutes before she noticed that the Doctor and Harry had not reappeared. Realising they'd been gone for fifteen minutes, she got up to go and fetch them.

Her high heels announced her presence before she reached the wardrobe and the Doctor and Harry spilled out into the corridor a little more breathless than was necessary. The Doctor was indeed sporting a large, tartan scarf and some form of hat while it appeared that Harry had become a temporary coat-hanger for the Doctor's normal scarf. The Doctor rambled on enthusiastically about getting 'into the spirit of things'.

It was only afterwards that Sarah realised that Harry wouldn't stop smiling like some kid given a candybar. Sarah didn't much like to question what two grown men could get up to in private where dressing (and un-dressing) and breathlessness were involved. She didn't have to question it because she was quite confident she already knew – and she doubted the Brigadier would approve.

The End


End file.
